


Анализ ролей во сне

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: Роли во сне (по фильму и комиксам)





	Анализ ролей во сне

Архитектор сна (the architect) — специалист, создающий иллюзорный мир для чужого сна. Цель архитектора при извлечении — спроектировать сон так, чтобы спящий не мог отличить его от реальности, и создать максимально сложный лабиринт сна, который помог бы спрятаться от проекций подсознания Объекта.  
Больше всего в каноне у нас архитекторов (просто-таки не протолкнуться от них)

\- Кобб (наверняка, потому что он говорит Майлсу: «Мне нужен архитектор такой же хороший, как и я») и вероятно, Мол (они строили сны вместе)  
\- Нэш  
\- Ариадна  
\- Артур (проектировал второй уровень сна Сайто)  
У Ариадны есть архитектурное образование, возможно, оно было у Кобба и Мол.   
У Нэша вряд ли. И я считаю, что Нэш архитектор очень посредственный. И Кобб говорит про него в комиксе «Cobol job»: «Я не доверяю ему, но это единственный доступный сейчас архитектор».  
А еще комикс «The Big Under» дает нам информацию, что архитектором на втором уровне сна Сайто был именно Артур, а не Нэш (и Нэш даже не моделировал уровень, как делала это Ариадна).  
Архитектор не всегда должен спускаться в сон. В деле Фишера участие Ариадны в операции не предполагалось, она просто должна была смоделировать уровни и показать их участникам (те, видимо, их просто запоминали в голове).  
Что должен знать архитектор сна.  
COBB: Never recreate places from your memory. Always imagine new places. Because building dreams out of your own memories is the surest way to lose your grip on what's real and what's a dream.  
Никогда не воссоздавать реальные места, а использовать только отдельные детали. Иначе легко можно перестать отличать сон от реальности. Однако в извлечении у Сайто они старались максимально точно скопировать комнату, в которой он встречался со своей любовницей (для этого Кобб и Нэш взломали ее и тщательно исследовали мебель, поверхности, как падает свет из окон и т.д.). Видимо, какие-то отдельные места (комнаты, один дом) можно создавать копиями из реальности. А когда это касается городов, то опасно.  
Архитектор должен знать некоторые трюки для маскировки границы сновидений и усложнения лабиринта. Как, например, лестница Пенроуза, про которую Артур рассказывает Ариадне (т.о. Артур как минимум близко знаком с архитектурой сна, но я полагаю, что он может до определенного уровня сложности строить и сам).  
ARTHUR: You're going to have to master a few tricks if you're going to build three complete dream levels. In a dream, you can cheat architecture into impossible shapes.  
That lets you create closed loop like the Penrose Steps. The infinite staircase.  
И наконец, архитектор должен создавать достаточно большие пространства – начиная от зданий и заканчивая целым городом.  
ARIADNE: How big do the levels have to be?  
ARTHUR: Anything from the floor of a building, to an entire city. But it has to be complicated enough for us to hide from the projections.  
ARIADNE: A maze.  
ARTHUR: And the better the maze  
ARIADNE: The longer we have before the projections catch us.

Я считаю, что архитектором (просто создавать здания, города, не лабиринты) может быть любой. Но когда доходит дело до создания действительно сложных уровней или многоуровневых снов, то тут нужен профессионал и желательно со специальным образованием в реальности. Кроме того, талантливый или даже гениальный архитектор, как я полагаю, может создавать не только здания, но и запахи, звуки, манипулировать Объектом с помощью архитектуры сна.

Имитатор (the forger) — специалист по перевоплощению. Во сне способен вжиться в образ любого человека. Обычно имитатор используется для манипулирования объектом.   
В каноне у нас имитатор только один – Имс.  
И если Кобб находит архитектора сна в архитектурном вузе, то имитаторов, видимо, нужно искать в театральном.  
Меня всегда интересовало есть ли пределы для имитации. Может ли имитатор изобразить во сне ребенка, младенца, животного, предмет, наконец? И опять же я считаю, что имитатором может быть любой (даже Артур). Но вопрос в том, какие качества имитаций он будет показывать. Очевидно, что талантливый имитатор создаст имитацию, не отличимую подсознанием Объекта от реальности. А не очень талантливый будет как Нэш с ковром))   
Я думаю, что у Имса театрального образования нет, возможно, у него были классы актерского мастерства, что ему преподавали для шпионажа и работы под прикрытием (если он был связан с военными структурами).

 

Химик - создаёт специальные снотворные, помогающие членам команды попасть в мир сновидений.  
В каноне химик у нас тоже один – Юсуф.   
EAMES: There’s a man here. Yusuf. He formulates his own versions of the compounds.  
Тут очевидно, что тоже нужно медицинское, фармакологическое образование, чтобы создавать смеси для сна. Но химик – это больше роль в реальности, чем во сне. Например, Юсуф вообще редко спускался во сны.   
YUSUF: I rarely go into the field, Mr. Cobb.

 

Вспомогательные роли:  
Извлекатель – человек способный красть идеи из подсознания для своих целей.  
Вот так работает извлечение  
COBB: Architecture. Build a bank vault or a jail, something secure, and the subject's mind will fill it with information he's trying to protect.  
ARIADNE : Then you break in and steal it.  
COBB: Exactly.  
Архитектор создает для Объекта склад, или сейф что-то охраняемое и подсознание наполняет его информацией. А т.к. сейф создан самим архитектором, то он говорит код от него извлекателю и тот крадет информацию.   
Кроме извлечения можно заниматься и внедрением. Но, как следует из разговора Кобба и Имса в Момбасе, дело это сложное и идея не всегда приживается. 

Координатор - отвечает за проработку деталей операции.   
В каноне главный координатор у нас Артур.  
Кто такой пойнт Мэн в принципе. Это военный термин, означает того, кто идет впереди, кто ведет группу через вражескую территорию. В фильме же роль Координатора – это скорее прикрывать спину, страховать.  
Функции координатора в команде:  
\- сбор и анализ информации, которая потребуется для операций  
\- траблшутинг. При подготовке ко внедрению в деле Фишерат он постоянно задает вопросы, ставит все под сомнение, ищет белые пятна, критикует, пытается прояснить моменты. Это также может быть связано с термином to take\make a point of someone or something and make an issue of someone or something - to turn someone or something into an important matter. Take a point – обратить чье-либо внимание на важные моменты.  
Левитт называет своего героя «продюсером» при режиссере (Коббе) - специалист, который регулирует (или помогает регулировать) финансовые, административные, технологические или юридические аспекты деятельности, а также регулирует политику при выполнении какого-либо проекта.

 

Турист – сопровождающий кого-то во сне и не играющий никакой особой роли, кроме как стороннего наблюдателя. В каноне у нас основной турист Сайто, но в комиксе Cobol job с Коббом и Артуром во сне было четыре «туриста»-наблюдателя от «Кобол».

Объект (the subject) — человек, чьё подсознание является целью для извлечения или внедрения (для похищения идеи или её зарождения). Именно с этой целью объект погружается в чужой контролируемый сон. Объектом в каноне были:   
\- Сайто  
\- Фишер-младший.   
\- любовница Сайто (комикс Big Under)  
\- мистер Канеда, главный инженер Проклус Глобол (которого заказали «Кобол») в комиксе «Cobol job»)

Сновидец (the dreamer) — «хозяин» сновидения, человек, в чьём сне в текущий момент находятся извлекатели. Сам сновидец тоже присутствует в своем сне, но погружаться в более глубокие сны не может.   
В каноне сновидцами в разное время были:  
\- Нэш (первый уровень сна Сайто, сон в комиксе «Cobol job»)  
\- Артур (второй уровень сна Сайто, второй уровень сна Фишера)  
\- Имс (третий уровень сна Фишера)  
\- Юсуф (первый уровень сна Фишера)  
\- Ариадна (тренировочный сон с Артуром)  
Сновидец, пожалуй, самая загадочная роль из всех)) Потому что не очень понятно, зачем нужна вообще эта фигура. Когда я пыталась объяснить для себя роль сновидца, я пришла к выводу, что это что-то вроде главного компьютера (администратора, в те времена, когда компьютеры не были персональными, а загружались через главный через сеть), стартовая площадка, через которую загружаются все остальные. Известно что, если сновидец погибает во сне, сон немедленно начинает рушиться (но это происходит не в мгновение, а постепенно). Поэтому сновидец всегда находится только на одном единственном уровне сна.   
Интересно, что после ухода из сна сновидца все не сразу исчезает, а постепенно (как и в реальности, если взорвать дом, он же не сразу разлетится на кусочки, а пройдет какое-то время). Я объясняю это мозгом Объекта (который все-таки первичен), он не позволяет всему сразу разрушиться. И хранит какое-то время декорации, созданные для него сновидцем (поэтому бумаги из сейфа после пробуждения Артура на втором уровне сна Сайто не испаряются тут же в воздухе. То же самое происходит в комиксе «Cobol job», когда убивают Нэша-сновидца, у Кобба есть еще пара минут, чтобы достать информацию)  
Как они вообще выбирают сновидца? Я не думаю, что его определяет ПЭСИВ (согласно его сайту, ПЭСИВ вообще очень простое устройство, которое вряд ли что-то может определять, программировать и т.д.). Я думаю, человек просто мысленно говорит себе «это будет мой сон», и все отправляются в его сон. Т.е. он сам себя назначает сновидцем при погружении.

Сновидцы и безопасность   
По сути, чтобы обрушить всю систему многоуровневых снов достаточно убить\разбудить того, чей сон (как например, у Фишера - разбудить Юсуфа. Или на уровне "больница" разбудить Имса). И тогда человека-сновидца нужно беречь как зеницу ока от проекций. А в фильме что-то не похоже, что они сильно были обеспокоены этим вопросом. Имса отправили прикрывать тыл, когда Фишер с Сайто добирались до больницы, в самое пекло фактически, его там запросто могли подстрелить. Сайто проекции подстрелили на первом уровне, но они по дефолту решили, что Имса не пристрелят)) он же один из главных героев))  
Также сновидец может выступать своего рода декоратором лабиринта, который создает архитектор сна. Например, на уровне «отель» архитектор сна – Ариадна, а декор, окружение, картины по стенам, одежда участников сна – дело рук, ума Артура-сновидца. Т.е. грубо говоря, архитектор сна создает лабиринт, а сновидец украшает его – развешивает по стенам картины и ставит диванчики в углу. 

 

Проекция (projection) — образ, созданный подсознанием участника сна, не существующий в реальности. Личности проекций — это не более чем отражения психики самого участника сна. В чужом сне проекции реагируют на вторгнувшегося в сон извлекателя подобно лейкоцитам, стягиваясь к инородному объекту и пытаясь уничтожить его. В случае если объект специально обучен технике противодействия извлекателям, его проекции принимают форму вооружённых охранников. Члены команды извлекателей контролируют свои проекции, чтобы не принести их в сон, сами же притворяются проекциями объекта.  
Главной проекцией в каноне у нас, конечно же, является Мол. 

Так объясняются проекции в сценарии:  
COBB: you are the dreamer, I am the subject. My subconscious populates your world. That's one way we get at a subject's thoughts - his mind creates the people, so we can literally talk to his subconscious.  
Проекции – это то, чем подсознание Объекта населяет мир, созданный архитектором сна.  
Если архитектор сна (или другой участник сна) начинает сильно изменять структуру сна, то проекции тут же реагируют на это и атакуют чужака.  
ARIADNE : Why are they looking at me?  
COBB: Because you're changing things. My subconscious feels that someone else is creating the world. The more you change things, the quicker the projections converge on you.  
ARIADNE: Converge?  
COBB: They feel the foreign nature of the dreamer, and attack - like white blood cells fighting an infection.  
COBB: That’s why it’s called subconscious. I don’t control it.  
Обычно Объект не может контролировать свои проекции.


End file.
